


Apenas Começamos...

by Chiisana_Hana



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance, Soul of Gold
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: De volta à vida após lutarem em Asgard, os cavaleiros de ouro precisarão enfrentar o desafio mais complicado, belo e misterioso: viver.





	1. Mesmo Que Seja Eu

**Author's Note:**

> AVISOS!!  
> (tudo em caixa alta mesmo pra ninguém dizer que não avisei)
> 
> · CONTÉM SPOILERS DO “SOUL OF GOLD” E FINAL ALTERNATIVO PARA O ANIME. 
> 
> · VAI TER POUCO, MUITO POUCO DA LYFIA E ESSE POUCO NÃO SERÁ MUITO BOM… JÁ ESTOU AVISANDO. SE VOCÊ É FÃ DELA, ESSA FIC NÃO É PRA VOCÊ! RECLAMAÇÃO QUANTO A ISSO SERÁ IGNORADA. 
> 
> · PROVAVELMENTE FOCAREI MAIS EM MÁSCARA DA MORTE, AIOLIA E AIOLOS… QUANTO AOS DEMAIS, DEPENDE DO QUE FOR ROLANDO AO LONGO DA FIC, PORQUE EU SOU ASSIM MESMO, DEIXO A HISTÓRIA ME LEVAR.
> 
> · E NÃO, EU NÃO SEI SE VOU DAR CONTA DE MAIS UMA FIC, ESPECIALMENTE SENDO MAIS UMA DO GOLDS, MAS EU QUERO MUITO TENTAR, ENTÃO VAMOS LÁ!

_Os personagens de Saint Seiya e Soul of Gold pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e sei lá mais quem... Com minhas fics não ganho nada além de diversão._

**APENAS COMEÇAMOS...**

**Chiisana Hana**

****

_“E nossa história_ __  
_Não estará_ __  
_Pelo avesso assim_ __  
_Sem final feliz_ __  
_Teremos coisas bonitas pra contar_ __  
_E até lá_ __  
_Vamos viver_ __  
_Temos muito ainda por fazer_ __  
_Não olhe pra trás_ __  
_Apenas começamos_ _  
_ _O mundo começa agora_

_Apenas começamos”(1)_

****

**Capítulo I – Mesmo Que Seja Eu**

 

_Você precisa de um homem pra chamar de seu_

_Mesmo que esse homem seja eu_

_Um homem pra chamar de seu_

_Mesmo que seja eu (2)_

Santuário Grego de Athena.

 

Sentados nos primeiros degraus da arquibancada da arena de treinamento, Mu e Dohko contemplavam o sol que brilhava forte naquele começo de manhã. Deviam estar mortos agora, no entanto, foram misteriosamente ressuscitados nas terras geladas de Asgard, com o propósito de salvar o pequeno reino mergulhado em caos. Concluída a missão, esperava-se que retornassem ao sono da morte, mas inexplicavelmente estavam vivos outra vez.

– Será que dessa vez é duradouro? – perguntou Mu, mais para si mesmo que para o companheiro. – Ou é de novo somente uma fagulha de vida para algum propósito misterioso?

– Dessa vez, espero que nosso único propósito seja viver – disse Dohko, pois realmente acreditava nisso, e levantou-se da escadaria sacudindo a poeira das vestes. Sentiu dores em vários músculos, mas se manteve firme. – Vamos ver como estão os outros.

Mu também se levantou, experimentou dores semelhantes, mas acompanhou o amigo.

Depois de desaparecerem em Asgard, os cavaleiros ressurgiram na arena do Santuário, assustando os soldados rasos que se encontravam por lá. Alguns tinham visto os corpos deles sem vida e até ajudado a levá-los para a câmara onde seriam embalsamados. Como estavam muito debilitados e desorientados, foram levados ao alojamento dos cavaleiros de prata para receberem cuidados.

Mu e Dohko, conscientes e em melhor estado que os outros, apesar dos corpos doloridos, ficaram um pouco mais na arena, tentando entender o que aconteceu. Souberam por um dos soldados que tinha se passado cerca de um mês desde o fim do Grande Eclipse, quando os garotos de bronze salvaram o mundo mais uma vez, com a ajuda deles, os companheiros dourados.

Ao chegarem no alojamento, os dois depararam-se com Kanon sentado em frente a uma das casas maiores. Parecia abatido, pois ainda se recuperava dos ferimentos sofridos durante a batalha contra Hades.

– O que houve? – ele perguntou aos companheiros que se aproximavam. – Que história maluca é essa estão contando lá dentro? Asgard? Vocês foram ressuscitados lá, lutaram e morreram outra vez?

– É mais ou menos isso – riu Dohko, dando um tapinha nas costas do companheiro. – Como você está?

– Estou bem, na medida do possível... Felizmente tudo acabou bem, nós vencemos Hades.

– E felizmente estamos todos vivos, por incrível que pareça.

– Todos mesmo. Até o Aiolos... Como isso é possível, Dohko?

– Eu não sei. Ele nem tinha sido enterrado no Santuário... Você sabe, ele morreu como se fosse um traidor. Na verdade, nem sabíamos onde estava o corpo.

– O que eu sei – completou Mu – é que vai ser difícil para ele se readaptar ao mundo dezessete anos depois.(2)

Os outros dois concordaram. Depois, os três entraram na casa onde estavam os outros cavaleiros. Num espaço relativamente pequeno, espremiam-se as camas onde eles repousavam. Alguns dormiam, outros estavam apenas deitados, descansando, mas Aiolos já estava de pé e observava os companheiros com curiosidade quase infantil.

Quanto tempo tinha se passado?, ele se perguntava. Quinze? Vinte anos? Todos estavam tão mudados... Ele, entretanto, voltara o mesmo e não entendia o porquê, não entendia como... E Aiolia... Na última vez que o viu ele era só um menino e agora já era um homem. Sentia tanto orgulho do que ele se tornou, do que viu em Asgard, e estava ansioso para conversar direito com ele, saber de tudo o que aconteceu nesses anos em que esteve... morto. Tinha tanto para ouvir! Deu-se conta de que se tudo estava bem, significava que ele tinha conseguido salvar a deusa. Aquele turista japonês... Aiolos lembrava de entregar o bebê a ele. Queria saber como ela estava, queria vê-la, já devia ser uma mulher agora. Tinha dado a vida para salvá-la, mas se ela estava bem, seu sacrifício tinha valido a pena. E, bom, agora tinha sua vida de volta, sabe-se lá como. Seria uma recompensa dos deuses?

– Sei que deve estar confuso e que precisará de tempo para entender e se adaptar – Dohko começou a falar, interrompendo os pensamentos de Aiolos. – E sei que tem muitas perguntas.

– Sim... – respondeu o cavaleiro, fitando o jovem oriental a sua frente. Era o cavaleiro de Libra, mas pelo que se lembrava, devia ser um homem muito velho...

– Eu sou Dohko, aquele mesmo de antigamente – antecipou-se o rapaz.

– Dohko – Aiolos repetiu, pensativo, perguntando-se se ele tinha morrido e voltado jovem também?

– Você certamente ouviu falar de Misopheta Menos.

Aiolos pareceu vasculhar a memória.

– Sim! – exclamou, lembrando-se de ter ouvido algo sobre a técnica que daria ao cavaleiro um envelhecimento anormalmente retardado. – Então foi isso!

– Foi. Recebi esse dom e agora retornei à minha forma jovem. 

– Entendo. Mas e quanto a mim... por quê? Eu estava morto.

– Sobre isso eu não sei, amigo. A única coisa que eu sei é que voltamos. E que você pode contar com todos nós nesse período de adaptação ao novo mundo, especialmente comigo.

– Obrigado. Eu acho que vou precisar. Quantos anos se passaram?

– Dezessete – Mu respondeu.

– Nossa! Tudo isso... A deusa… eu consegui, não é?

– Sim, você é um heroi, meu bom companheiro. Você conseguiu.

– Então já sabem que eu não sou um traidor?

– Sabemos, sabemos tudo. Encontramos seu testamento… Bom, os nossos garotos de bronze encontraram.

– Aiolos… – Shura chamou do leito onde estava. O cavaleiro de Sagitário se aproximou dele. – Eu preciso… preciso pedir perdão.

– Não se preocupe – Aiolos respondeu e se aproximou do companheiro. – Você fez o que tinha que fazer, diante das informações equivocadas que tinha. Não o considero culpado, meu companheiro.

– Mesmo assim. Carrego essa culpa há muito tempo. Preciso saber que me perdoa.

– Mas é claro que eu o perdoo. Fique tranquilo.

– Agora a gente ressuscitou mesmo ou vai ficar nessa merda de morre-revive-morre? – a voz de Máscara da Morte ecoou na sala.

– Se for pra valer me avisem, porque eu também já estou cansado de ir e vir – disse Afrodite, arrancando risadas dos outros cavaleiros que já estavam despertos.

– Não sabemos – Mu respondeu. – Mas esperamos que seja “pra valer”.

As risadas acabaram despertando Aiolia, que encarou o irmão com devoção. Então Aiolos se aproximou dele e o abraçou.

– Irmão… – murmurou Aiolos, comovido. – Meu irmãozinho já é um homem. Eu quase não acreditei quando o vi em Asgard. Estou orgulhoso do que se tornou. Acredito que tenha sido muito, muito difícil ser irmão do “traidor”.

– Foram tempos difíceis – Aiolia admitiu –, mas eu sabia que você não era o que diziam. Eu tinha certeza. Sempre tive. Eu não pude dizer isso em Asgard, no calor da batalha, mas não consigo exprimir a felicidade que sinto ao tê-lo de volta, meu irmão. Agora seu sacrifício é reconhecido. Todos sabem que você não é um traidor, você é um herói. Mais que qualquer um aqui, você merece sua vida de volta.

Aiolia falava rápido, quase atropelando as palavras, diante do olhar de enlevo do irmão mais velho.

– Eu fiz o que tinha de fazer, Olia. Não tem isso de merecimento.

– Agora você é o irmão mais novo – brincou Aiolia, já que o irmão conservava a aparência dos quatorze anos que tinha quando morreu.

– Parece que sim. Terei muito o que aprender com você.

– Eu sei. E estarei totalmente disposto a ensinar.

Enquanto os irmãos conversavam, Máscara da Morte chamou Mu.

– E sobre Asgard? – perguntou o italiano. – Ficou tudo bem mesmo lá?

– Eu não sei dizer... – Mu respondeu.

– Eu preciso voltar lá – Máscara da Morte declarou, surpreendendo a quase todos, menos Afrodite.

– Eu vou com você – disse o sueco, sabendo exatamente qual era a urgência do amigo.

– As crianças... – ele disse, sentindo aflorar no peito uma dor que não costumava sentir. – Os irmãos da Helena... Agora que ela… ela se foi… Eu preciso dar um jeito de ajudá-las. Arrumar alguém pra tomar conta, sei lá… Não posso deixar os quatro moleques sozinhos no mundo.

– Eu preciso ir também – Aiolia declarou. Queria passar mais tempo com Aiolos, mas também sentia que precisava voltar a Asgard.

– Eu também – Camus disse.

– Me leva pra lá agora – Máscara da Morte pediu a Mu, num tom urgente, quase como uma ordem.

– Quem mais quer ir? – Mu perguntou, rindo. – Última chance de participar da excursão.

– Eu – Aiolos respondeu. Não tinha nada pra fazer lá, mas também não tinha no Santuário, então quis acompanhar o irmão.

– Certo – disse Mu. No segundo seguinte, tinha desaparecido levando consigo o grupo de cavaleiros. Materializaram-se numa área deserta perto do palácio de Valhalla. Mu avisou-lhes que poderia voltar para buscá-los quando quisessem e retornou para o Santuário.

Camus, Aiolia e Aiolos seguiram o caminho que levava ao palácio, enquanto Máscara da Morte e Afrodite foram para o centro da vila, direto para a casa de Helena. Pararam em frente e Máscara respirou fundo. Não sabia bem o que pretendia fazer, mas iria em frente de qualquer jeito. Não podia deixar os garotos morrerem de fome... Se fosse preciso, levaria todos para Atenas. Não que fosse criá-los, não se achava capaz de fazer isso, mas tinha uma casa na vila, podia colocar os moleques lá e pagar alguém pra cuidar deles. Ia acompanhá-los de perto e não deixaria faltar nada para eles.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele finalmente tomou coragem e bateu à porta. As quatro crianças vieram abri-las juntas e, por alguns segundos, encararam-no perplexas, até que a menor gritou:

–É o moço da sacola, Lena!!!

Máscara da Morte sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem ao ouvir o nome dela. Quando a conheceu, alguma coisa desabrochou dentro de si, mas voltou a ficar murcha e seca quando ela morreu. Agora, ao ouvir esse “Lena”, essa coisa pulsou com força no peito novamente, querendo se abrir.

– A Helena... – ele conseguiu murmurar no meio do turbilhão de emoções dentro de si. – Ela está viva?

– Tá, sim! – respondeu a menina mais velha. – Entra, moço! A Lena vai gostar de vê-lo.

– Vai, moço! – Afrodite incentivou, e empurrou umas rosas para ele. – E leva isso para ela. Não se preocupe, não são venenosas.

Máscara da Morte segurou as flores e entrou cautelosamente, passo após passo, porque as pernas tremiam, seguido de perto pelas crianças. Empurrou a porta do quarto de Helena devagar e avistou a cama onde ela repousava. Estava pálida e abatida, mas abriu um sorriso luminoso ao vê-lo. Meio sem jeito, ele ofereceu as flores a ela, que as segurou e alargou o sorriso.

– Olá – ela disse, ainda sorrindo – Olá, “moço da sacola”.

Incrédulo, Máscara da Morte sorriu de volta e se ajoelhou ao lado da cama.

– Vocês não estavam mortos? – ela perguntou. – Me disseram que tinham morrido.

– Também achei que você estava morta… Quanto a mim, é sempre assim, a gente morre, volta, morre, volta, morre, volta... parece jogo de ping-pong essa merda. Não sabia que ia ser com você também. Como se sente?

– Estou fraca mas estou melhorando. A senhora Hilda mandou um médico aqui para me ver.

– Conta pra ele, Helena! – falou o menino mais velho.

– O quê? – Máscara quis saber. – Pode falar.

– Bom, não tínhamos dinheiro para comprar todos os remédios e fiquei com vergonha de pedir a senhora Hilda, porque ela já tem nos ajudado tanto... As crianças iam tentar conseguir pedindo na feira...

– Isso não é mais um problema – ele declarou. – É só me dizer quais são os remédios.

Helena pediu que a irmã desse a receita a ele, que pediu licença e saiu para falar com Afrodite.

– Ô cara, pega aqui essa receita e vai comprar esses remédios – disse o italiano.

– Você está achando que eu sou seu empregado, seu italiano safado? – retrucou o sueco, com sua melhor cara de indignado.

– Não, porra. Você é meu amigo, não é? Você veio porque é meu amigo. Vai lá. Quebra esse galho.

– E como é que eu vou fazer isso? Estávamos mortos! Não tenho um tostão no bolso e você também não deve ter.

– Se vira! Bate uma carteira e compra o remédio. Ou então rouba o remédio. Dá uns tapas no farmacêutico, ameaça ele com uma rosa branca.

– Eu não sou você, graças a Deus!

– Porra, Afrodite! Quebra essa!!

– Hum... tive uma ideia… – Afrodite disse, piscando várias vezes os grandes cílios naturais dos quais se orgulhava. – Espera aí que eu volto com os remédios. Mas só para você não dizer que eu sou uma pessoa ruim.

– Aproveita e traz alguma comida porque esses moleques parecem estar com fome.

– A gente dá a mão e essa italianada folgada e barulhenta quer o pé – resmungou o sueco, já saindo de perto.

Máscara da Morte voltou para o lado da cama de Helena. Dessa vez, sentou-se na beirinha e ficou olhando para ela.

– Meu amigo vai trazer o remédio, não se preocupe.

– Vocês salvaram Asgard – ela disse. – Estamos muito gratos. A vida voltou a ser dura aqui, mas aquela felicidade era tão falsa...

– É, a gente deu um pau naquele Loki safado.

– Estou tão feliz que tenha voltado. Estava rezando por sua alma, mas...

– Continue rezando porque, sei lá, talvez eu seja um caso perdido. Eu não sou exatamente um bom rapaz, Helena. Já fiz muita coisa ruim na vida...

– Não sei o que você fez antes e não me interessa. Para o povo de Asgard, para mim, você foi um herói.

– Você é uma pessoa doce e gentil, Helena. Uma boa pessoa. Eu sou o contrário…

– O que você fez e está fazendo por nós mostra que não é bem assim. Diga, por que voltou?

– Eu vim pelos meninos... Você tinha morrido... Eu não podia deixar os quatro aqui, sozinhos...

– E o que ia fazer? Ia mudar pra cá?

– Não sei, eu só vim. Não planejei nada, ia ver o que acontecia... Não esperava encontrar você viva... Confesso que ainda estou meio atordoado.

–Também não esperava vê-lo de novo. Sonhava com isso, é verdade, mas pensei que era um sonho impossível.

– Meu medo é você descobrir que, na verdade, eu sou um pesadelo.

Helena riu.

– Bom, já sei que você bebe, fuma e gosta de jogar. Mais alguma coisa?

“Matei umas pessoas e colecionava as cabeças dele na parede de casa”, ele pensou mas não disse.

– Vamos deixar que você descubra – ele falou.

– Olá! – cumprimentou Afrodite, já entrando. – Trouxe os remédios – ele disse, entregando o pacote a Máscara da Morte. Depois completou, voltando-se para as crianças: – Também trouxe comida!

Pela carinha que fizeram, Afrodite deduziu que estavam mesmo famintos. Os quatro comeram avidamente o bolo de frutas secas que ele trouxe, lambuzando-se com o açúcar da cobertura. Depois, a menina menor agarrou-se ao cavaleiro de Peixes e o menino mais novo correu até Máscara da Morte, ainda com a boca suja de açúcar.

– Moço da sacola, você tem nome? – ele perguntou.

– E você tem, pedaço de gente com a boca suja? – ele retrucou, pegando o garotinho no colo e limpando a boca dele.

– Todo mundo tem, seu bobo! – ele respondeu.

– Então acho que eu também tenho, mas só digo o meu se você disser o seu.

– O meu é Adrian.

– Eu me chamo Emanuele(3), mas as pessoas me conhecem como Máscara da Morte.

– Mas isso é nome de mulher! – riu o garotinho.

– Lá de onde eu venho Emanuele é nome de homem!

– E de onde você vem, moço?

– Eu nasci em um país chamado Itália, na Sicília, um lugar onde só tem gente bonita como eu, mas hoje eu moro em outro país chamado Grécia, que tem um povo meio feio, mas é um lugar bem quente e ensolarado.

– Mas você não é bonito, moço! – disse a menina mais velha.

– Como não!? Eu sou lindo, eu sou um gatão italiano!

– Ah, mas não é mesmo! – riu Afrodite, enquanto enrolava no dedo uma mecha de cabelo.

– A moça aqui é que é bonita – a menina disse apontando para Afrodite.

– Ele? – Máscara da Morte deu uma gargalhada. – Ele é homem!

– Mas tá de batom!! Só mulher usa batom.

– De onde viemos também tem homem que usa batom – Máscara explicou, rindo. – Tem homem que usa saia, usa coisa de mulher, até beija outros homens.

– Eca! – exclamou o menino mais velho. – Eu nunca vou beijar nem homem nem mulher nem nada! Beijo é nojento!

– Sei… Espera até você crescer... – disse Afrodite. – E sim, eu sou um homem que usa nome de mulher e maquiagem. Aprendam logo que não tem nenhum problema nisso. Cada um faz o que quiser.

– E como é o seu nome moço-moça? – perguntou a menina mais velha

– Afrodite, mocinha – ele respondeu. – Me chame de Afrodite. Não é meu nome verdadeiro, mas eu não vou dizer qual é, então me chame assim. E os seus irmãos, como se chamam?

– Aqueles são Edgard e Leonore – ela disse, referindo-se ao menino maior e à menina pequena. – E eu sou Aurora.

– Acho que com o tempo eu decoro esse monte de nome… – murmurou Máscara.

– Vocês salvaram a gente – Aurora murmurou. – Obrigada por isso e por terem voltado.

– Bom, foi um trabalho em equipe – Afrodite corrigiu.

– Tudo acabou melhor do que eu esperava – Helena murmurou, feliz ao ver os dois interagindo com as crianças. _–_ E agora você voltou, Máscara…

– Não estão tão bem quanto eu gostaria. Você ainda está nessa cama... Mas vou cuidar de você, garantir que fique boa logo.

– E por que você quer cuidar de mim?

– Porque, porque…porque eu quero, caramba. Eu…

Máscara da Morte teve vontade de dizer que a amava como nunca tinha amado ninguém, que ela tinha despertado nele coisas que ele nunca sentiu antes, e quis beijá-la loucamente, e fazer amor com ela, misturar-se a ela, até se fundirem e virarem uma coisa só, uma massa única e disforme, e ninguém saberia mais um terminava e o outro começava, mas quatro pares de olhinhos fitavam-nos com interesse, além de um par de olhões azuis com cílios enormes.

_–_ Crianças, será que vocês não querem mostrar a cidade para o tio Frô? _–_ Afrodite perguntou, dando uma piscadela marota para o amigo.

Os guris se empolgaram com o convite e, antes de sair, Afrodite apontou o dedo para Máscara e disparou:

– Tá me devendo mais uma, Emanuele.

Máscara da Morte fez um discreto sinal de positivo e Afrodite saiu com as crianças. Mal a porta se fechou, ele se debruçou sobre Helena e roubou o beijo pelo qual tanto ansiava. Foi com a avidez de quem tomava posse de algo que já lhe pertencia, mas parou quando percebeu o exagero.

– Eu sinto muito… eu… fui tão impulsivo. Mas é que eu te amo tanto, Helena. E eu queria tanto beijá-la. É isso, eu voltei porque te amo, porque quero cuidar de você e dos pirralhos e aí você nunca mais vai ter de passar necessidade e eu ainda vou bater em todos os caras que se meterem com você e...

_–_ Tudo bem _–_ Helena interrompeu docemente, segurando o cavanhaque dele com a mesma doçura. _–_ Eu estava mesmo esperando por isso, por esse beijo… porque eu também te amo, senhor Emanuele.

– Helena… – ele murmurou. – Eu vou te beijar de novo, tá?

– Tá, mas agora vá com calma, ainda estou doente.

– Ah, sim, claro... – ele disse e, gentilmente, foi encostando os lábios nos de Helena, sem pressa, apenas saboreando o momento, sentindo a maciez cálida da boca dela.

Ainda sentia aquela vontade de fazer amor com ela, mas precisava ir devagar. Além de ela estar doente, ele tinha certeza de que Helena ainda era virgem. Ia ter que ser muito devagar. Ia ter que se contentar com beijos. Com sorte, uns amassos... Tudo bem. Teriam tempo.

– Eu nunca me senti assim antes... – ele murmurou, acariciando o rosto dela. – Me sinto um adolescente bocó.

– Eu também não. Eu nunca tive tempo para essas coisas. Praticamente só me dedicava ao trabalho para sustentar as crianças. Quando nossos pais morreram, Leonore e Adrian ainda eram bebês…

– Você tem feito um ótimo trabalho com eles. É uma irmã maravilhosa.

– Eu faço o que posso. É verdade que o seu nome é Emanuele?

– É, sim. Emanuele Anceschi, seu criado.

– Soa engraçado, mas eu gosto. Lá onde você mora é bom?

– Ah, sei lá... É quente. Muito quente na maior parte do ano. Um calor desgraçado. 

– E quando você vai voltar?

– Ainda não sei. Eu vim cuidar de vocês e vou cuidar. O que importa agora é que você se recupere. Quando você estiver boa, veremos isso. Talvez eu nem volte.

– Você nos levaria? – Helena perguntou. Não queria apressar as coisas, mas precisava saber se Emanuele estava mesmo disposto a encarar a vida com ela e mais quatro crianças. – Porque eu não vou sem eles, você já deve imaginar. Acho que a gente ia gostar de viver nesse lugar quente e ensolarado. Estou cansada daqui.

– Eu levo – ele respondeu sem hesitar.

Nunca tinham trocado mais que olhares e poucas palavras até cinco minutos atrás, quando deram os dois primeiros beijos, mas inexplicavelmente ele queria fazer isso. Queria levá-la para Atenas e também queria os quatro pirralhos por perto. E que se danasse o que iam pensar. Ele sempre foi imprevisível mesmo.

Trocaram mais uns beijinhos e fizeram planos, até que Afrodite voltou com as crianças, trazendo uma cesta com frutas e verduras e uma garrafa de vinho. Cada criança também trazia um pouco de alguma coisa, pães, bolos, até um frango assado e Adrian balançava uma sacola de dinheiro.

Máscara da Morte se aproximou deles intrigado.

– Agora me conta como você arrumou grana para os remédios, o bolo e agora para isso tudo aí – perguntou Máscara. – Tá se prostituindo?

– Não seja um porco, Emanuele.

– É que você não tinha um puto, agora parece que choveu dinheiro.

– Foi muito fácil. Eu fiz uns truques de “mágica” na feira. Fiz rosas surgirem do nada, fiz pétalas voarem ao meu redor, mostrei umas rosas negras que eles nunca tinham visto antes, enfim, dei meu show. As pessoas ficaram hipnotizadas pela minha beleza e pela minha mágica. E pagaram pelo espetáculo com dinheiro, frutas, verduras... Ganhei até esse vinho.

– Seu filho da puta cheio de artimanhas. Eu teria levado horas de jogo para conseguir uns trocados.

– Fazer o quê, né? Eu tenho talento e beleza, querido.

 

Continua…


	2. Flores São Flores

  


**Capítulo II – Flores São Flores**

– Ainda não entendi o que vocês dois vieram fazer aqui de novo – Aiolos comentou enquanto caminhava em direção ao palácio de Valhalla junto com o irmão e Camus. Sentia frio mas se recusou a vestir um casaco. Apreciava a sensação porque ela fazia parte de sentir-se vivo outra vez, então inspirou profundamente o ar gelado.

Quando ressuscitou em Asgard para a luta, tudo pareceu-lhe um sonho pois havia um torpor que não deixava parecer real. Agora as coisas pareciam mais vívidas e cheias de cor e mesmo a paisagem de cores monótonas de Asgard era incrivelmente atraente.

– Tenho assuntos não resolvidos aqui – Camus respondeu. – E esse também deve ser o caso do seu irmão.

– Não é exatamente isso – Aiolia corrigiu. – Só quero me certificar de que tudo ficou mesmo bem para poder seguir em frente sem me preocupar.

Os três seguiram em silêncio e quando chegaram ao palácio, foram recebidos pelos guardas com reverências respeitosas e palavras de gratidão. Em seguida, foram levados à presença de Hilda no salão de recepções. Totalmente recuperada de sua misteriosa doença, ela reassumiu o posto de sacerdotisa e governante do pequeno reino nórdico.

– É uma grata surpresa vê-los vivos novamente – declarou a regente, cumprimentando-os. – Eu mal pude acreditar quando ouvi os boatos de que estavam de volta à vida. Estou muito feliz por vocês porque realmente mereciam mais uma chance depois de tudo que fizeram por nós.

– Senhora Hilda – Aiolia começou a falar, curvando-se respeitosamente. Os outros dois cavaleiros fizeram o mesmo. – Como vão as coisas por aqui? Como Asgard vem se recuperando do que houve?

– Estamos nos reerguendo rapidamente.

– E quanto aos guerreiros deuses? – Camus perguntou. – Como estão os que sobreviveram?

– Estão bem – Hilda respondeu. – Sutr e Siegmund estão aqui no palácio.

– E quanto à senhorita Lyfia? – Aiolia perguntou. – Esperava vê-la ao seu lado.

Hilda baixou o olhar e suspirou tristemente.

– Ela não está passando muito bem – declarou a soberana, para surpresa de Aiolia.

– Como assim? – indagou o cavaleiro.

– Parece que essa coisa toda exigiu demais dela. Começou com uma dor de cabeça muito forte, horas depois vieram os desmaios e em seguida as convulsões, tudo num curto período. Há uma semana ela não sai da cama.

– Eu gostaria de vê-la – disse o cavaleiro.

– Claro. – Antes a soberana acenou para uma criada, a qual se aproximou rapidamente. – Leve o senhor Camus aos aposentos do Sutr – ordenou.

A moça respondeu com uma mesura respeitosa e pediu que Camus a acompanhasse, o que ele fez. Enquanto isso a própria Hilda conduziu Aiolia até o quarto de Lyfia.

– O que ela tem exatamente? – Aiolia perguntou, caminhando ligeiramente atrás dela.

– Ainda não sabemos com certeza. O médico que trouxemos acredita que pode ser um tumor no cérebro, mas seria preciso fazer alguns exames para confirmar. Ele disse que é estranha essa evolução tão vertiginosa, por isso acredito que o esforço dela tenha acelerado o processo. Ela teria que ir a um lugar com mais recursos para confirmar mas...

– Então por que não a levam? – ele interrompeu.

– Ela não suportaria a viagem. O que podemos fazer é aliviar as dores que ela sente até que chegue a hora...

– Não fale como se ela fosse morrer! – censurou Aiolia, em um tom mais rude do que pretendia.

– Você vai entender quando entrar… – Hilda disse e abriu a porta do quarto.

Cauteloso, Aiolia entrou. Os olhos encovados de Lyfia voltaram-se para o cavaleiro e ela tentou sorrir, mas o que saiu lembrava mais uma careta que um sorriso.

– Olá, Lyfia – ele cumprimentou profundamente comovido e sentou-se à beira da cama. Perguntava-se como ela podia ter definhado tanto em tão pouco tempo pois restava muito pouco da jovem saudável que ele conhecera semanas atrás. Estava extremamente magra, pálida e tão frágil que um sopro a mataria.

– Aiolia – ela murmurou. – Você está mesmo vivo?

– Não sei como, mas é isso, estou vivo – ele respondeu, segurando as mãos dela. – Ou melhor, estamos, eu e meus companheiros.

– Fui eu… – ela disse e fez de novo sua careta-sorriso. – Eu os trouxe de volta… Vocês e todas as pessoas que morreram na guerra… Não sabia se ia dar certo mas que bom que deu. É por isso que agora estou partindo, mas vou feliz por ter conseguido salvá-los.

– Você não vai. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso.

– Eu já estou pronta. Está tudo bem... Estou cansada...

– Vou levá-la para ver outros médicos – ele disse, mesmo ainda sem saber como faria isso. – Vão tratá-la, você vai ficar boa!

– Não, não adianta mais. Eu preciso ir, Olia.

– Não! Você ainda tem muito a fazer por Asgard!

– Eu te amo… – ela confessou, com os olhos marejados. – Mas já não aguento mais. Quero que acabe. As coisas que eu fiz exigiram demais do meu corpo.

– Vai ficar tudo bem – Aiolia tentou confortá-la e segurou-a nos braços.

Lyfia olhou para ele docemente por alguns segundos, mas logo em seguida o rosto se contorceu num espasmo doloroso.

– Eu vou buscar um médico! – gritou Aiolia em desespero.

– Não, fica aqui – Lyfia pediu e segurou-se nele com o resto de força que ainda possuía. – Quero que fique aqui porque minha hora chegou. Só me diz, Olia, você sente algo por mim?

– Lyfia... – ele murmurou para ganhar tempo, e acariciou o rosto dela. Havia um grande nó na garganta e ele não sabia o que responder. O que se fazia num caso desses? Mentia-se para a pessoa que está morrendo para ela ir em paz?

Aiolia não precisou decidir porque os braços de Lyfia relaxaram, o corpo inteiro pendeu frouxo no colo dele e os olhos dela fecharam-se para sempre.

 

\-------------

 

Enquanto esperava o irmão, Aiolos circulava pelo salão pensando em Hilda. Desejava saber como ela chegou ao trono, que tipo de evento trágico a obrigou a assumir o reinado do país ainda muito jovem. Ela caminhava e falava de modo elegante e altivo, mantinha sempre um semblante sério, compenetrado, mas Aiolos achava que debaixo dessas camadas havia uma menina doce e sonhadora. Imaginou como era a vida fora dos afazeres reais, se ela podia ser uma mulher comum por alguns momentos do dia, do que ela gostava de fazer para se divertir.

– Ela se foi – Hilda anunciou tristemente aproximando-se de Aiolos. – Deixei que Aiolia ficasse um pouco mais lá.

– Sinto muito – ele disse e instintivamente segurou uma das mãos da soberana, que rapidamente a retirou. – Desculpe. Eu não quis ser impertinente.

– Tudo bem. Só não estou acostumada com… isso.

– Isso? – ele perguntou rindo. – Alguém segurando sua mão?

– Geralmente as pessoas não me tocam.

– Hum… Deve ser difícil a vida assim. Como faz para namorar?

– Essa é uma pergunta bastante indiscreta para a qual não darei uma resposta.

– Desculpe novamente. Eu fiquei morto por dezessete anos e nunca fui exatamente um exemplo de discrição. Eu sou grego, sou caloroso. Mas deve ser uma vida muito solitária e fria.

– Estou acostumada – ela admitiu. – Tenho uma missão a cumprir. Achei que ia morrer quando adoeci e Andreas assumiu o trono. No entanto, ainda estou aqui. E você, como se sente depois de dezessete anos… morto?

– Vivo, me sinto muito vivo – ele respondeu com um largo sorriso. – Eu sinto uma ansiedade de viver, sabe? Quero fazer tudo que eu não pude fazer, conhecer melhor meu irmão que ainda era criança quando eu me fui, conhecer a deusa agora que ela cresceu...

– Ansiedade de viver… – ela repetiu, soando como a menina sonhadora que Aiolos imaginava. – Acho que nunca senti isso.

– Pois devia! Sabe do que você precisa? Tirar umas férias bem longe. Eu sugiro a Grécia. Muito sol, praias… Aliás, estou muito branco. Não vejo a hora de pegar um belo bronzeado.

– Quem sabe um dia… Bom, agora preciso tomar as providências para o funeral da Lyfia. Gostaria que ficassem hospedados aqui no palácio até lá. Ou pelo tempo que quiserem. Seria uma honra, nobre cavaleiro.

– Sim, obrigado, Alteza – ele respondeu, imaginando-se numa praia com Hilda. Com certeza ela ficaria maravilhosa em um biquíni.

Ainda pensava nisso quando Aiolia retornou ao salão com o rosto vermelho do choro.

– Foi ela, Olos – murmurou o irmão mais novo abraçando o mais velho. – Foi ela quem nos trouxe de volta. Foi ela quem nos deu mais uma chance, mas isso a consumiu…

– Ela cumpriu seu destino – Aiolos disse, profundamente agradecido por Lyfia tê-los trazido de volta à vida. – Um destino bastante cruel, é verdade. Lamento muito, mas assim é a vida.

– A vida… – ele murmurou pensativo. – Você se lembra de quando estava morto?

– Nadinha. Você lembra?

– Não, mas no meu caso foram só alguns dias. Você ficou anos.

– Para mim, foi só um pequeno espaço vazio. Lá o tempo não se move como aqui. E quando voltamos, tudo se apaga da memória. Devem dar água do Lete(1) para bebermos.

– Ela deve estar a caminho dos Elíseos, para onde as pessoas boas vão… – Aiolia disse e então lembrou-se de algo que Lyfia falou quando estavam na feira, observando a prosperidade ilusória trazida por Andreas e pela Yggdrasil. Ela falou que as pessoas não deviam saber que aquilo era falso e maligno porque para eles aquela era a realidade.

– Eu devia ter mentido para ela… – constatou. – Devia ter dado um último momento de felicidade.

– Do que está falando?

– De nada... E o Camus, hein? O que será que está fazendo?

– Espero que ele esteja se divertindo.

– Como assim? Ele e o… Sutr? Nada a ver. Ele são amigos.

– Ah, irmão, não foi o que me pareceu…

 

\------------------------

 

A caminho dos aposentos de Sutr, o cavaleiro de Aquário parecia impassível como sempre mas em seu interior um turbilhão revolvia tudo. Rever Sutr depois de tantos anos mexeu com sentimentos que ele mantinha ocultos, mas precisou ignorá-los diante da situação que encontrou em Asgard. Agora, com tudo em paz, ele sabia que precisava encará-los, fosse para começar algo ou para colocar de vez um ponto final.

A criada indicou a porta do quarto de Sutr. Camus agradeceu e respirou fundo alguns instantes antes de bater.

– Camus… – Sutr murmurou ao abrir a porta e ver o velho amigo novamente. – O que veio fazer de novo aqui?

– Eu queria dizer que sinto muito pela sua irmã, sinto muito por tudo.

– E foi por isso que voltou? – exasperou-se o asgardiano. – Por uma coisa que já me disse semanas atrás quando apareceu aqui com seus amiguinhos? Eu tenho mais o que fazer!

– Voltei porque precisava vê-lo. Precisava resolver certos assuntos.

– Me ver? Essa é boa! Passou anos lá na Sibéria, no Santuário, sei lá onde e nunca me deu sinal de vida. Aí apareceu aqui por acaso com os amiguinhos salvadores da pátria, mentiu pra mim, fingiu que estava do meu lado e agora volta com essa conversa mole!

– O que é isso? O que está fazendo? Por que está falando assim comigo? Achei que ia ficar feliz por me ver outra vez. Ressuscitar aqui com meus companheiros não foi da minha vontade. Havia um propósito e conseguimos cumpri-lo. Salvamos Asgard e você devia ser grato por isso.

– Sai daqui, Camus! – berrou Sutr, lívido de raiva.

– Não! Agora você vai me ouvir! Eu não escolhi fazer nada do que você falou! Eu fiz o que tinha de fazer, eu fiquei na Sibéria, treinei um discípulo, um grande discípulo, de quem eu me orgulho muito. Mas isso aqui, eu escolhi vir, eu escolhi ver você porque precisava compreender o que sinto.

– Compreender o quê? Do que você está falando?

– Disso – Camus respondeu e fez o que estava desejando fazer desde que reviu Sutr: roubou-lhe um beijo.

– Você está louco!? – vociferou Sutr, socando o peito de Camus. – Eu vou matar você!!

O francês não reagiu e o asgardiano continuou a bater, mas cada vez mais fracamente, até parar.

– Me beija de novo – pediu Sutr, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas. – Me beija, seu desgraçado, infeliz, mentiroso, filho da mãe. Eu preciso de você… Preciso que me beije porque eu te amo tanto...

A última frase saiu num sussurro rouco porque era algo tão secreto que Sutr não mencionava nem quando estava sozinho, algo que ele evitou pensar a vida inteira, até semanas atrás quando Camus ressurgiu em Asgard naquela armadura dourada.

– Eu também te amo, Sutr – disse o francês, e beijou novamente o asgardiano.

Dessa vez, Sutr correspondeu febrilmente. Deixou-se arrastar pela onda de paixão, mordiscou os lábios de Camus, afundou as mãos nos cabelos dele, agarrou-se a ele com força, pressionando o próprio corpo contra o do francês. Com uma ponta de constrangimento, sentiu seu membro enrijecer mas percebeu que acontecia o mesmo com o de Camus e acabou ficando ainda mais excitado.

– Eu não planejei isso – Camus disse entre um beijo e outro. – Mas você quer?

– Meu corpo claramente quer… Então vem…

\-----------------------------

Em Jamiel, Kiki sofria com a ausência de Mu. Há dias vagava pelo palácio sozinho, sem conseguir vislumbrar o que seria de seu futuro. Mu sempre foi sua única família, sempre foi como um pai... Um pai meio chato, mas um pai, ele pensava. Era difícil acreditar que ele se fora para sempre porque ainda havia tanto dele naquele lugar. Ainda havia o cheiro do incenso que ele gostava de queimar, as roupas estavam na cômoda, a cama estava com os lençóis como ele deixou, o tapete onde o cavaleiro sentava para meditar estava no chão.

– Não, às vezes ele podia ser bem divertido – corrigiu-se, lembrando das vezes em que se divertiram juntos. – Agora ele se foi, acabou, mas essa casa é tão dele que consigo sentir o cosmo...

– Deve ser porque eu estou aqui, Kiki! – Mu exclamou, surpreendendo o menino.

– Ai, caramba, agora estou ouvindo coisas! – gritou o garoto apertando os olhos, sem coragem para abri-los até sentir o cosmo vigoroso do mestre envolvê-lo junto com um abraço.

– Achou que ia se livrar de mim?

– Mestre Mu! – ele exclamou, finalmente abrindo os olhos. – Estou tão feliz! Tão feliz!!!

– Eu também estou feliz por estar de volta. Agora posso continuar seu treinamento até a prova final.

– Ah, não vamos falar de treinamento agora! O que foi que aconteceu? Me conte tudo! Como o senhor conseguiu voltar?

– É uma longa história. Que tal irmos para a cozinha? Estou faminto. Tive bastante trabalho levando meus companheiros para lá e para cá… Preparo algo enquanto conto tudo.

– Cozinha? – indagou o garoto meio desconfiado.– É melhor não…

Ao ver a expressão do discípulo, Mu já se preparou para o que viu quando entrou na cozinha: louça acumulada na pia, potes de comida vazios sobre a mesa, guardanapos espalhados, lixo no chão.

– O que foi isso, Kiki? Um furacão passou por aqui?

– É que eu estava sofrendo, não estava muito animado para limpar…

– Então comece agora. Você vai limpar tudo enquanto eu vejo se ainda tem alguma coisa para cozinhar nessa casa.

O garoto pensou em reclamar mas estava tão feliz por ter seu mestre de volta que deu mais um abraço em Mu e obedeceu sem protestar.

\----------------------

  


Tóquio, Japão.

  


Antes de voltar a Jamiel, Mu fez o favor de levar Dohko ao hospital da Fundação em Tóquio, onde os cavaleiros de bronze feridos estavam internados. Através do vidro da UTI onde Shiryu estava, ele viu Shunrei cuidando do rapaz.

Do lado de dentro, Shunrei notou que era observada. Não reconheceu o jovem do lado de fora mas deduziu que devia ser algum cavaleiro porque olhava como se conhecesse Shiryu. Resolveu sair para cumprimentá-lo.

– Como ele está, Shunrei? – Dohko perguntou.

– Acho que está mais corado hoje e passou a noite bem, sem sustos – ela respondeu, ainda desconfiada, buscando na memória de onde o jovem poderia conhecê-la. – O médico acha que logo ele vai acordar. Estou muito confiante.

– Sempre uma otimista! – ele exclamou sorrindo. – Não está me reconhecendo, não é? – perguntou, divertindo-se com a situação.

– Desculpe, estou tentando lembrar, mas acho que nunca nos vimos.

– Tudo bem, não estou mesmo parecido com a última vez que nos vimos. Eu conheci você com algumas horas de nascida, abandonada no bambuzal. Eu peguei você no colo, uma coisinha de nada, levei pra casa, dei um banho, enrolei numa manta e fiquei pensando no que ia fazer com uma menina recém-nascida. Eu era só um velhote sozinho na montanha, mas senti que devia ficar com você e foi o que eu fiz.

– Não pode ser… o senhor… como? Como?

– Como todas as coisas inexplicáveis que você já viu – ele respondeu sorrindo serenamente. – Como o Shiryu invertendo o fluxo da cachoeira. Como ele sobrevivendo depois de subir aos céus com o Último Dragão e ser jogado de volta. Como ele ter ido ao inferno e voltado com vida.

– Mestre! – ela sorriu e abraçou o jovem. – Que bom que está de volta!

– Pois é. De volta e com meu corpinho de dezoito anos!

– O senhor vai voltar pra casa? Eu não posso voltar agora, preciso ficar aqui com ele.

– Não, não se preocupe. Não vou pra casa. Ficarei no Santuário por algum tempo então você pode ficar cuidando do seu amado.

Shunrei corou e abaixou o olhar.

– O que foi? É tão óbvio que vocês se amam!

Ela sabia que era bastante óbvio seu sentimento por Shiryu, nunca fez questão de escondê-lo, mas o dele sempre foi confuso. Às vezes ela tinha certeza de que ele também a amava, em outras parecia que não.

– Acha que ele também..?

– Ele não sabe lidar com o que sente, mas te ama do jeito dele, querida. E deve estar lutando como um louco aí dentro para voltar e ter uma chance de te falar isso. Ele vai falar agora que o mundo está em paz.

– Tomara que o senhor esteja certo.

– Eu estou, sempre estou. Posso entrar lá?

– Eu não sei, tenho que perguntar aos médicos..

Dohko não esperou e entrou no quarto. Shunrei o seguiu.

– Vamos lá, seu tonto – ele disse, segurando a mão de Shiryu. – Você sobreviveu. Agora acorde logo porque tem uma vida aqui fora te esperando.

Shunrei ficou ao lado dele e também segurou a mão de Shiryu.

– Tem uma mulher que te ama esperando – continuou Dohko. – Só por isso você já tem mais sorte que muitos de nós. E acho bom você pedi-la em casamento logo. Estou doido por uma festa, uma grande festa, com muita comida, muita bebida e amor fluindo por todos os lados. Eu mereço ver isso. Então não me decepcione!

\----------------

Asgard, dias depois.

No salão principal do palácio, decorado por centenas de flores brancas, o corpo de Lyfia jazia sobre um altar de pedra. Hilda conduzia a cerimônia do funeral prestigiada por um pequeno grupo: os criados do palácio, os guerreiros deuses remanescentes, os dois irmãos cavaleiros, Afrodite, Camus e Máscara da Morte, que levou Helena consigo.

Ao lado do caixão, Aiolia começou um discurso comovido, falando de como a garota deu a própria vida para salvar Asgard.

Máscara da Morte deu um cutucão em Afrodite.

– E aí? Vamos tomar umas depois dessa chatice? – perguntou.

– Vamos, sim, bêbado da sacola. Eu estou precisando.

– Depois pergunta se o zumbi quer ir também. Olha a cara dele, está entediado que nem a gente.

– Zumbi seria o Aiolos?

– Claro. Quem é o morto-vivo aqui?

– Todos nós? Afinal estávamos todos mortos e voltamos.

– Sim, mas esse filho da puta tava morto havia dezessete anos. Ele merece tomar uns gorós até ficar bem doido.

– E você vai deixar o Mascára beber, Helena?

– Eu já conheci ele assim.

– Essa é a parte melhor disso tudo. Eu não preciso fingir ser outra pessoa porque ela já sabe.

– Bom, espero que isso seja mesmo uma vantagem… – disse Afrodite. – Sabem que eu torço por vocês, né?

– Eu sei, seu puto – Máscara afirmou.

– Obrigada por isso – Helena disse. – E por tudo que tem feito por mim e por meus irmãos. Eles te adoram, sabia?

Máscara deu uma risadinha e outro cutucão no amigo.

– Quem diria que você ia virar o tio Frô, hein?!

– Coisas estranhas acontecem… E acho melhor ficarmos quietos porque o Leão já tá olhando com uma cara feia. Daqui a pouco ele manda uns golpes na gente.

– Ele é bem capaz disso.

Quando Aiolia terminou, Hilda reassumiu a palavra. Em um longo discurso, falou sobre a falecida, a seguir anunciou que os cavaleiros de Athena seriam condecorados pelo que fizeram para salvar o país.

– Foi algo muito nobre – ela seguiu. – Digno de guerreiros honrados como os senhores. Por isso gostaria que recebessem essa homenagem nesse momento solene.

Sutr entregou medalhas aos cinco presentes, depois deu a Aiolia uma caixinha contendo as restantes que seriam levadas para a Grécia para os outros cavaleiros de ouro.

– Além disso, como imaginei que alguns de vocês possam vir a enfrentar dificuldades nessa nova vida – prosseguiu a soberana –, acho justo presenteá-los com algo para ajudá-los a recomeçar.

Dessa vez foi Frodi quem entregou a cada um deles uma pequena caixa de madeira contendo algumas barrinhas de ouro com a insígnia da coroa asgardiana. Uma caixa maior contendo as que iriam para a Grécia foi entregue a Aiolos.

– Uau!! Grana! – comemorou Máscara da Morte. – Já estava mesmo pensando se essa medalhinha valia alguma coisa.

– Máscara! – censurou Aiolia. – Isso foi extremamente inapropriado.

– Desculpa aê, Leãozinho, mas grana é o que mais preciso no momento. Condecoração não enche barriga. Vou casar e tenho cinco bocas pra alimentar, fora a minha.

– Casar? – Helena perguntou, surpresa mas orgulhosa.

–Sim! Quero me casar com você. Caso agora mesmo se você quiser. Aceita?

– Claro que sim! – ela respondeu, rindo da pressa dele.

– Bom, eu poderia realizar esse casamento – Hilda interferiu.

– Quando? – perguntou Máscara.

– Quando quiserem.

– Pode ser agora?

– Agora, Máscara? – protestou Aiolia antes mesmo que Hilda respondesse. – É o funeral da Lyfia! O corpo dela ainda nem foi sepultado.

– É que podíamos aproveitar que já está tudo decorado mesmo... Você se importa, Helena?

– Não, mas não poderia ser mais tarde? Depois que enterrarem ela… Além disso, quero que meus irmãos participem.

– Sim, claro – concordou Máscara.

– Que tal no final da tarde? – sugeriu Hilda e o casal concordou.

– Isso é uma piada de péssimo gosto! – comentou Aiolia irritado. – Isso tudo é uma piada! Não devia estar fazendo isso! Casar com essa moça assim de repente e ainda com quatro crianças pequenas envolvidas… E no dia do funeral da Lyfia! Me desculpe, senhora Hilda, mas não devia ter concordado com isso.

– Ele só está fazendo o que o coração manda – ela disse.

– Acontece que esse sujeito não tem coração!

– Só você que tem, não é, palhaço?

– Parece que ele tem, sim, mano – Aiolos comentou. – E um bem apaixonado.

– Além do mais, – Hilda prosseguiu – pelo que eu conhecia da Lyfia, sei que ela ia gostar de ver sua despedida deste mundo se transformando em um momento de alegria para alguém, o momento que marca o começo de uma família.

– Família… – resmungou Aiolia. – Essa moça nem imagina no que está se metendo. Ele é um irresponsável, alcoólatra, viciado em jogo, mau caráter, para dizer o mínimo…

– Já chega, Aiolia! – ordenou Aiolos. – Você quer mesmo fazer disso um grande drama ou quer calar a boca e deixar o Máscara em paz?

– Você estava morto! – Aiolia retrucou. – Não sabe o que ele se tornou!

– Não sei mesmo e nem me interessa! Não devia interessar a você também! Ele é adulto, a moça também, não é da conta de ninguém!

– Isso mesmo! – concordou Máscara. – Não se meta ou eu…

– Você o quê?

– Senhores, vamos seguir com o funeral e o cortejo até o cemitério – ordenou Hilda, encerrando a confusão.

 

\----------------

 

A caminho de casa depois do enterro, Helena, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite tentavam planejar o casamento que aconteceria em algumas horas.

– É o seguinte, Afrodite – Máscara disse quando chegaram na praça. – Toma uma das minhas barras de ouro e vai providenciar boas roupas para as crianças e um vestido bonito para a Helena.

– Não precisa do vestido pra mim – Helena disse. – Eu já sei o que vou usar.

– Certo, você é quem sabe, querida. O que escolher está ótimo. Enquanto isso, eu vou arrumar as alianças!

Afrodite riu e disse:

– Espero que “arrumar alianças” signifique comprar e não roubar nem ganhar no jogo.

– Idiota – Máscara xingou rindo. – Agora eu tenho ouro.

– Eu quero convidar algumas pessoas – Helena falou. – Meu patrão, os vizinhos, gente que me ajudou muito nesses anos e que merece compartilhar esse momento conosco.

– Isso, chama todo mundo! – incentivou Máscara da Morte. – Depois a gente vai para a taverna e eu pago um banquete para comemorar. Já vou passar lá e pedir para começarem a preparar tudo.

– Ok. Então vou indo – disse Afrodite afastando-se dos dois. – Temos pouquíssimo tempo.

– Tá, então também vou – Máscara disse, segurando as mãos de Helena. – Me diz uma coisa, você não se importa mesmo de casar com as flores do funeral da Lyfia? Eu acho até legal, mas se você se importar a gente casa amanhã com flores novas.

– Flores são flores – ela respondeu com o mesmo sorriso doce que encantou Máscara desde a primeira vez que se viram. – Elas não sabem de nada, a gente é quem dá significado a elas. Foram de um funeral, mas agora serão do meu casamento. Simples assim.

 

Continua…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Um dos rios do Meikai. Quem bebe de sua água experimenta o total o esquecimento.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Metal Contra as Nuvens, Legião Urbana.
> 
> (2) Mesmo Que Seja Eu, Erasmo Carlos (mas eu gosto mais da gravação do Ney Matogrosso)
> 
> (3) A batalha de Hades se passou em meados de 1990, cerca de quatro anos depois da Guerra Galáctica.
> 
> (3) Emanuele Anceschi é o nome que eu criei para o Máscara do Morte. Os nomes das crianças também não são oficiais, foram criados por mim.


End file.
